superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Plague Dogs credits
Opening Credits * Nepenthe Productions presents * "The Plague Dogs" * Based on the novel by: Richard Adams * Editor: Richard Harkness * Sound: Mark Berger, Russell Edmund Hill * Production Designer: Gordon Harrison * Music: Patrick Gleeson * Directors of Animation: Tony Guy, Colin White * Written for the Screen, Produced and Directed by: Martin Rosen Ending Credits * Martin Rosen's production of The Plague Dogs * With the Voice Talents of: ** Snitter - John Hurt ** Rowf - Christopher Benjamin ** The Tod - James Bolam ** Dr. Boycott - Nigel Hawthorne ** Tyson - Warren Mitchell ** Stephen Powell - Bernard Hepton ** Laboratory Assistant - Brian Stirner ** Lynn Driver - Penelope Lee ** Farmer - Geoffrey Mathews ** Farmer's Wife - Barbara Leigh-Hunt ** Don - John Bennett ** Wag - Warren Mitchell ** Williamson - John Franklyn-Robbins ** Editor - Bill Maynard ** Robert - Malcolm Terris ** Pekingese - Judy Geeson ** Civil Servant #1 - Philip Locke ** Civil Servant #2 - Brian Spink ** Civil Servant #3 - Tony Church ** Civil Servant #4 - Anthony Valentine ** Civil Servant #5 - William Lucas ** Phyllis - Dandy Nichols ** Vera - Rosemary Leach ** Major - Patrick Stewart ** Animal Vocalization - Percy Edwards * Production Manager: Judy Hayward * Assistant to the Producer: V. Carol Dugger * Production Associate: Nancy Betts * Production Coordinators: Gordon Clark, Robert Graham * Production Accountant: Laurie Newman * Production Assistant: Joanne Hafner * Senior Background Artists: Ian Henderson, Gary Sycamore * Background Artists: Paul Shardlow, Michael B. Morgan * Layout Artists: Gordon Harrison, Peter See * Senior Animators: George Jackson, Arthur Humberstone, Colin White, Phil Robinson, Tony Guy, Alan Simpson, Bill Hajee * Animators: Marie Szmichowska, Retta Scott, Mary Carol Millican, Karen Peterson, Terry Hudson, Brad Bird, Ray daSilva, Vivian Miessen * Effects Animators: John Allan Armstrong, Tony Guy * Senior Assistant Animators: Nicolas Stern, Margot Allen, Lennie K. Graves, Sean Turner, Rob LaDuca, Craig Armstrong, Randy Hamm, Kathryn Staats, Mary Sandberg, Jodi Shuster, Ellen E. Lichtwardt, Gaston Marzio * Assistant Animators: David Sandberg, Trell Yocum, Michael J. Felber, A. Heeney, Nicola Kaftan, Alex Mann, Sam Kai * Visual Effects Producer: Martyn Hall * Color Consultant and Trace and Paint Supervisor: Donna K. Baker * Assistant Trace and Paint Supervisor: Sandy Houston * Second Unit Trace and Paint Department * Supervisor: Debra Coy Smith * Production Managers: Jerry Smith, Jeffrey Kahan * Tracing: Marty Walton, Penny Macpherson, Rebecca Petrulli, Joanne Corso, Jean T. Osborne, Jennifer Harkness, Debbie Shane, Para Winingham, Tom Bertino, Tim Mancusi, Jennifer Lewis, Sue Crossley, Donna M. Mankus, Briony Catling, Eleanor Barry, Susana Muñoz * Painting: Debra Hill-Cravelli, Barry Frederick, Suki Stern, Adelia Fritts, Sharron Evans, Susan Herzog, Carol Ann Parlato, Krist-Ann Pehrson, Laurie Wyman, Angela Greene, Mitzi Johnson, Alison Gilham, Stacy Rose James, Ellen Ferguson, Beth Ann Shannon Second Unit * Tracing: Jane Albrecht, Tony Anderson, Hsueh Ching Smith, Robert Cooper, Richard Delaney, Deborah Deskin * Painting: Myoung Smith, Peter Albrecht, Kevin Richardson, George Berticevich, Annick Therrien, Christi Lyon * Checking: Lisbeth Horner, Terry W. Smith, Pam Kleyman, Carla Washburn * Camera: James Farrell, Marilyn O'Connor, Ron Jackson, Ted Bemiller Jr., Bill Bemiller, Robert Velguth, Thane Berti * Multi-plane Camera: Filmfex Animation Services · Les Green, Peter Truckel * Sound Editors: John Nutt, Philip Alton, Brian Lintern, Tim Holland * Sound Assistants: Ronald A. Jacobs, Laura Louis, Dennie Thorpe * Apprentice: Nancy Cipes * Sound Effects Recording: D.M. Hemphill * Post Production Sound Services: The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California * Assistant Picture Editors: Marissa Hutter, Gordon Clark * Track Reader: Ada Guittierez * Dubbing Mixers: Mark Berger, Tom Scott * Sound Re-Recording: Tom Scott * Music Recording: Stacy Baird, Howard Johnston * Music Conducted by: Patrick Gleeson * Orchestrations by: Chris Boardman, David Campbell, Carl Johnson, Randy Kerber, Angela Morley, Shirley Walker, Rick Wentworth * Original Music and Vivaldi excerpts orchestrated by: Dwight Okimura * Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Joseph Glassman * Assistant Music Editor: Jacqueline Tager * Musicians: Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Bruce Dukov, David Newman · Violin, Michael Fisher, M.B. Gordy · Percussion, Paul Kegg & Jonathan Williams · Cello Soloist, Alan Price · Keyboard, James Thatcher · French Horn * Music Consultant: David Newman * Featured Vocalist & Singer: Alan Price * Music Executive: Matt Walker * Music Contractors: Tonia Davall, Sandy DeCrescent * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Music Engineer: Dennis Sager * Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles * Music Researcher: Denise Carver * Score Recording & Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Dennis S. Sands * Scoring Recording: Greg Dennen * Original Scoring Recording: John Rodd * Music Copyist: Marni Sanders * Music Preparation Studio: Jo Ann Kane Music Services * Featuring The Kronos Quartet * Trailer Music by: Daniel Nielsen * Concert Master: Bruce Dukov * "Time and Tide" Composed and sung by: Alan Price * Titles and Graphic Design: Kathleen J. Knabb * Model Maker: Joseph N. Lieuallen * Poster Artists: John Alvin, Drew Stuzan, Carl Ramsey * Still Photographer: Robert Graham * Negative Cutters: Mary Nelson-Fraser & Associates · Mary Nelson-Fraser, D. Basset & Associates · Rich MacKay, Buena Vista Negative Cutting · Mary Beth Smith * Exclusive Clip and Still Licensing: Visual Icon * Colour Timing: Terry Claborn, Jim Passon * The Producer wishes to thank JVC for their technical assistance of this film. * Soundtrack album released by CBS Records, Varѐse Sarabande * Colour by CFI * Re-Recorded at: The Saul Zaentz Company Film Center, Berkley, California * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * Produced by Nepenthe Productions, Inc. San Francisco, California * © Nepenthe Productions, Inc. MCMLXXXII * © Rowf Films, Ltd. MCMLXXXII * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. Category:Nepenthe Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:United Artists Category:Embassy Pictures Category:Trinity Home Entertainment Category:Shout! Factory Category:Charter Entertainment Category:The Video Collection